1. Field of the Invention
The invention of this application relates to a vehicle lamp configured to selectively perform low beam irradiation and high beam irradiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle lamp configured to selectively perform low beam irradiation and high beam irradiation by reflecting a light beam from a light emitting element forward using a reflector is available.
Japanese Patent No. 4335621 describes such a vehicle lamp in which a low-beam light distribution pattern having horizontal and oblique cut-off lines is formed by the low beam irradiation.
In the vehicle lamp described in Japanese Patent No. 4335621, the horizontal cut-off line and the oblique cut-off line are formed by turning on separate light emitting elements at the time of the low beam irradiation, and another light emitting element is additionally turned on at the time of the high beam irradiation, and hence the cost of the vehicle lamp may be increased correspondingly to the additional light emitting element.